Ki Blast
are formed and discharged portions of ki, which are frequently used in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise for fighting. Depending on their usage and power of the user, these discharges can be destructive and can even cause cataclysmic damage depending on the ability and power of the person using them, ranging from mountains, cities, continents, planets. The most frequently and iconic referenced Ki Blast in the series is the Kamehameha, as it is Goku's favorite finishing move. Overview This technique has made appearances in almost every video game spun off by the series, particularly in the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, ''Legacy of Goku'' series, ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, ''Budokai'' series, and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is the most basic and common form of energy wave List of energy attacks Beams *Antenna Beam *Banshee Blast **Scatter Finger Beam *Brave Gatling *Transfiguration Beam *Death Beam **Full Power Death Beam **Barrage Death Beam **Emperor's Death Beam **Crazy Finger Beam **Chaotic Dead End *Devilmite Beam *Dodon Ray *Finger Beam **Prelude to Destruction **Wrath of the God of Destruction *Eye Laser **Bionic Punisher **Darkness Eye Beam *Special Beam Cannon *Sealed Light Beam Beam Blades *Salza Blade **Spinning Blade *Splitting Headache *Spirit Sword *Bad Lancer *God Split Cut **Aura Slide ''Ki'' Slash *Ka-Blam Slicer *Flash and Kill *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Death Wave **Emperor's Edge **Psychic Move *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Cold Family Power *Cape Swing *Darkness Sword Attack *Dimension Sword Attack *Brave Slash *Brave Sword Attack *Spirit Slash *All Clear *Super Electric Strike Beam Waves *Kamehameha **The Original Kamehameha **MAX Power Kamehameha **Reverse Kamehameha **Feet Kamehameha **Bending Kamehameha **Double Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha ***True Kamehameha ***Kamehameha Rebirth ***God Kamehameha **Kaio-ken Kamehameha **Angry Kamehameha **Earth-Destroying Kamehameha **Solar Kamehameha **Multiple Kamehameha ***Scatter Kamehameha ***Master-Student Kamehameha ***Father-Son Kamehameha ****Z-Spirit Kamehameha ***Bros. Kamehameha ***Friend Kamehameha ***Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha ***Ultimate Kamehameha (team attack) **Electric Kamehameha **Flame Kamehameha **Majin Kamehameha **Final Kamehameha **Ultimate Kamehameha **Black Kamehameha ***Super Black Kamehameha **10x Kamehameha **Chocolate Kamehameha **Burning Kamehameha **Big Bang Kamehameha ***100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun *Final Crash *Final Flash *Maximum Flasher *Final Impact *Final Shine Attack *Super Dodon Wave *Mouth Energy Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Masenko *Planet Geyser *Punishing Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Darkness Blaster *Execution Beam *Dead Punisher *Photon Flash *Galactic Buster *Buster Cannon **Super Buster Cannon *Double Buster *Big Tree Cannon *Elegant Blaster *Energy's Last *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Guilty Flash *Vaporize! *Energy Wave Explosive Waves (Ground Zero Explosion) *Android Barrier *Angry Explosion *Evil Barrier *Explosive Wave *Eighter's Anger *Hyper Explosive Demon Wave *Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber *Energy Shield *Perfect Barrier *Psycho Barrier *Super Explosive Wave *Shining Raid Self-destruction (Kamikaze/suicide) *Self Destruction *Saibaman Bomb *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Self Destruct Device *Unforgivable! *Final Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber Semi-Fatal *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Evil Containment Wave ''Ki'' Blasts *Energy Shot *Shine Shot *Feint Shot *Double Tsuihikidan *Gekiretsu Madan *Double Sunday *Finish Flash *Brave Cannon Blaster Bursts *Burst Rush *Explosive Breath Cannon *Explosive Madan *Final Galick Cannon *Fierce Combination *Heat Dome Attack *Hell's Flash *Maiden's Rage *Maximum Buster *Meteor Burst *Mystic Flasher *Orga Blaster *Power of Darkness *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Thunder Flash Attack Explosive Impact *Thunder Shock Surprise *Blazing Storm *Dirty Fireworks *Death Impact *Lock-On Buster *Stardust Breaker ''Ki'' Explosion *Blazing Storm *Death Storm *Gigantic Blaze *Volcano Explosion *Psychic Whip ''Ki'' Breath *Mystic Breath *Fire Breath **Evil Flame *Flame Shower Breath *Gigantic Flame *Vice Shout Continuous/Rapid Fire Blasts *Continuous Energy Bullets *Gekiretsu Madan *Expanding Energy Wave *Energy Ballet *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Giga Meteor Storm *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Sudden Storm *Shooting Star Arrow *Recoome Renegade Bomber *Crusher Volcano *Galaxy Dynamite *Killer Ball *Crazy Finger Beam *Barrage Death Beam *Emperor's Death Beam *Burning Storm *Infinity Bullet *Finger Blitz Barrage *Photon Strike *Super Energy Wave Volley *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Rapid Fire *Scatter Shot *Hellzone Grenade *Chain Destructo Disc Barrage *Peeler Storm *Trap Shooter *Human Extinction Attack *Continuous Die Die Missile *Super Donut Volley *Rapid Cannon *Lighting Shower Rain *Hell's Storm *Lightning Arrow *Blaster Meteor *Demon Death Ball *Super Wahaha no Ha *Flash Bomber *Dragon Flash Bullet Discs/Rings *Death Saucer *Destructo Disk **Double Destructo Disc ***Chain Destructo Disc Barrage *Energy Rings *Galactic Donut **Super Donut Volley *Kill Driver *Mystic Shooter *Sealed Light Beam *Side Bridge *Peeler Storm Spheres *Blood Bomber *Spirit Ball *Light Grenade *Nova Star *Bad Strike *Burning Attack *Big Bang Attack *Big Bang Crash *Final Spirit Cannon *Underground Energy Ball *Full Power Energy Ball *Crusher Ball *Crusher Volcano *Finish Buster *Masendan *Super Goten Strike *Darkness Twin Star *S.S. Deadly Bomber *Eraser Cannon *Saturday Crush *Shining Friday *Genocide Shell *Murder Grenade *Energy Ballet *Ill Rain *Shocking Ball *Shoot Blaster *Grand Smasher *God Splitter *Godly Display *Trick Buster *Evil Impulse *Wahaha no Ha *Galick Blazer *Cataclysmic Orb *God of Destruction's Menace *Black Power Ball *Bloody Sauce *Serious Bomb **Remote Serious Bomb *[[Gigantic Ki Blast|Gigantic Ki Blast]] Death Balls (Planet Destroyers) *Death Ball **Destroy The Planet! **100% Death Ball **Golden Death Ball *Supernova **Supernova Cooler ***Golden Supernova *Omega Blaster *Destroy Everything! *Planet Burst **Teleporting Vanishing Ball *Sphere of Destruction *Holy Wrath **Divine Wrath: Purification *Revenge Death Ball **Revenge Death Ball Final *Flaming Death Ball *Shocking Death Ball *Negative Karma Ball Spirit Bombs *Spirit Bomb *Fusion Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb **Tandem Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Ultra Spirit Bomb *Instant Spirit Bomb Other Ki Forms (Beings/Objects) *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Dragon Fist *Super Dragon Fist Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques